


Lighting the Spark of Love

by EarthlySpaceAlien



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s06e08 The Rain King, F/M, Highh School Reunion (but not theirs), Slow Dancing, Spoilers for Kill Switch, Twilight Time (song)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 00:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30080817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthlySpaceAlien/pseuds/EarthlySpaceAlien
Summary: Set in Rain King, when they are in the reunion and Over the Rainbow is over, Twilight Time starts to play. This is a little something of themhuggingdancing to it.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Lighting the Spark of Love

**Author's Note:**

> In Kill Switch when Scully rescues Mulder and Twilight Time plays on the background, even though this wasn't quite the sense of the scene, I thought the were was a potential cuteness somewhere. One of these days I rewatched the episode and this idea was stuck with me ever since, so this is my attempt to let it out.

" _Each day I pray for evening just to be with you_

_Together at last at twilight time_ " - The Platters

Scully hears the first notes of twilight time and she closes her eyes to it, taking a few beats to listen to the first verse. Opening her eyes, she can see a smiling Mulder. He glances at her, then looks at his shoe, offering his hand to her just like on the Cher concert. 

She really wanted to be strong enough to say no, but..  _ The blind leading the blind... What if he wasn't so blind after all? This could be a turning point or… Dana, no. Just - Just live in the moment. He's offering to dance, go dance. _

She bites her lip on the inside of her mouth and takes his hand, his smile gets bigger, less shy, and she finds herself now biting a smile.

Mulder pulls her softly towards himself, letting the final decision on how much space to put between them to her. Scully steps a little closer, resting her hand on his shoulder. His hand landing on her waist sends a chill through her. They start sawing to the song and suddenly a memory struck her, the last time they listened to it together. Well, not quite listen per say, they… ran to it. The case with Esther and the kill switch, the one she had to rescue Mulder before the trailer was struck. Not as unconsciously as she would care to admit, she pulls him closer to her, closing her eyes very briefly. 

Of course, Mulder senses her slight distress. 

"Is everything okay?" he asks with worry all over his voice, wondering if he did anything wrong. 

"Um, sure. I… it's just that… I just - just remembered that case with the kill switch and…"  _ and I just wanted to make sure you were close _ , she completes in her mind. 

He nods "Yeah" and says nothing else. 

Scully rests her head on his chest, she's not paying so much attention to the song anymore, now that she has the healthy thu-thump of his heart against her ear. She feels his head now on top of hers. They are barely dancing, they are just, hugging and shuffling, she muses while smiling to his chest and for once doesn’t care if he can feel it.

They keep sawing in someone else’s high school, filled with people. When the song is over their little bubble bursts, making them pull apart rather slowly, softly, tentatively even, but also like in mutual agreement, even though both of them don't want to let go. Before they are completely apart Mulder lowers his head and for one moment she thinks he's going to kiss her, not that she would complain. Instead, he presses his forehead to hers, smiling sweetly. Scully raises her hand to his face, her thumb brushes his cheek while she whispers "Thank you for the dance, Mulder", her finger ghosts against the corner of his lip, then she takes a step back, turning slightly around. She tugs his hand to make him follow her and then lets it go, walking back to the motel where she will have to share a bed with him. 


End file.
